From the Enchanted Forest and Back
by battlingbard7
Summary: Our two favourite ladies get themselves in all sorts of adventures! Filled with fluff, one-shots and prompts. Established SQ.
1. Lamp Post

_A/N: Hey there! Me again. All mistakes are mine so sorry in advance!_

_Prompt from my friend, Alex; Lamp Post._

* * *

It was a calm, cold and quiet night in Storybrooke, Maine. As the digital clock struck down to 02:34 in the Mayor Mansion on Mifflin Street there was a loud shrill filling the air.

The woman occupying the bed jolted awake, rolled over, grumbling as she saw the time on her bed side clock and angrily answered her phone. With sleep still evident in her voice she stated as she answered her cell; "I swear, I'm going to incinerate whoever this is. Who the hell do you-"

"Rrrgnnna?"

The muffled voice on the other end of the phone forced the brunette awake. She listened carefully to the person on the other end of the phone, only hearing light breathing and someone giggling in the background.

The Mayor pulled her phone away from her ear and checked the Caller ID.

Emma.

"Emma? Are you alright, dear?" worry etching in her voice.

"Irrrm strrrkkk t-lmpppppssttt," was the mumbled reply of the blonde.

Regina sighed as she jumped up out of bed and walked into her walk-in closet. What had the Savior gotten herself into this time? she thought to herself as she magically dressed herself with a flick of the wrist.

The brunette pulled her phone away from her ear as she heard a loud crash come from the other end which caused her to roll her eyes. The Sheriff dropped her phone.

"Mom?"

Surprised by the new voice on the other end of the phone, she glanced at the clock again. "Henry?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing up this late?"

She could hear him groan on the other end. He explained to her that his mother had called him asking for a lift home from The Rabbit Hole around midnight. When the teen had finally found his mother, obviously intoxicated, in the bar it took him quite a while to get her out. But with one mention about Regina and that she would kill both of them, she soon sobered up and they took their leave.

Trying to get his blonde mother into his car was another task. The teen grumbled after his mother once she decided that she would feel too ill riding in his car, she took off down Storybrooke main street.

Henry was surprised at the speed his mother could move once she had quite a few drinks in her system. They chatted, bantered and soon the topic of conversation moved onto truths and dares. After a couple of failed attempts at getting his brunette son to play, he finally decided to bite.

"I dare you to go lick that lamp post over there." he said as he pointed across the street.

"Mm, h-okay." the blonde agreed.

Henry face-palmed himself as he giggled behind his hand.

.

Regina sighed as her son finished telling her about their elaborate adventure.

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she imagined the blonde sheriff with her tongue stuck to a lamp post.

"Where are you now?" the brunette asked as she plucked a scarf off the shelf and put it around her neck.

"Just across the street from 'The Chop Shop'."

With a flick of her wrist, Regina was engulfed by purple myst as she transported herself to their location, hung up her phone and placed it in her pocket. The Mayor couldn't help but snort as she took in the scene in front of her.

Henry was sat on the ground in front of said lamp post with his cell to his ear. His blonde mother on the other hand was sat on her haunches, leaning against the post with her tongue obviously stuck on it.

"Hyyy, Rrrggnnna"

In an un-Regina like move, she smiled broadly as she removed her cell from her pocket and snapped a quick picture.

The move caused Henry to double over and burst out in laughter.


	2. Mayor Again

_A/N: No prompt with this one. But a *SPOILER* little birdy told me Regina was back being Mayor in 4b._  
_All mistakes are mine, so sorry in advance! Enjoy!_

* * *

The Sheriff of Storybrooke, Maine jogs up the path to the Mayors Office. Ever since Snow was appointed new Mayor of the small town, it seems that the blonde was summoned to her office nearly every minute of the day to help her with all things Mayoral. The blonde wonders why she doesn't just ask Regina for help.

Stopping before the office door, Emma steels herself before knocking and letting herself in.

"Mom, this better-"

The Sheriff stops mid sentence as she glances up to the woman behind the desk.

"Regina?"

The brunette sat behind the desk in front of the window looks up as the door opens. A small smile plays on her lips as she realises it's the blonde.

"Are you surprised, dear?" the ex-evil queen purrs.

"Well, yeah, actually. What are you doing here?"

"It seems your darling mother wasn't cut out for Mayoral business after all and asked if I could..." Regina motions upward with her hand, "take over."

Truth be told, Emma was relieved. Ever since her mother was mayor, the pixie haired woman had her daughter running silly little errands that she could have easily done herself, forcing her to stay longer hours in the office to help her with the paper work and making her get her lunch. Yes, Snow did have Neal, but Emma was nearing her limits with the woman. And where the heck was David anyway?

A smile crept up on Emma's face.

"What are you smiling at, Ms Swan?" Regina enquired.

"It's- I'm glad you're back, Regina." the blonde told her with all honesty.

"So am I, Emma. So am I."


	3. Plant Pots

_A/N: Hey, me again! Sorry for mistakes in advance! This was longer than I thought it would be._

_Another crazy prompt: Plant Pots. If you can think of any prompts for me, head over to my Twitter and send me a Tweet. Please see profile for username. (:_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The Sheriff of Storybrooke curses to herself as she attempts to kick open the gate to 108 Mifflin street. She catches the latch with her boot and it swings open, only to bounce off the hedge and close again.

"Uuuugh!"

This would have been much easier if the blonde hadn't been carrying 4 paper bags full of groceries in her arms.

Cursing again to herself as she raises her leg and attempts to step over the gate. Clearing the metal bars, she jogs the path up to the mansion.

Ever since Elsa and her winter left Storybrooke, the Mayor kept an emergency key under one of the 6 plant pots currently occupying the front porch outside of her home. Just in case Emma, or her family needed to enter her home in case of an emergency. On more than once occasion Emma had utilized the key for her own benefit. Showing up late a couple of evenings just to talk with the brunette about everything and nothing. They had been getting along much easier then they had been. If they both admitted it to themselves, they did enjoy each others company the more they spent time with one another.

"Now which one was it?" The blonde asks herself.

Emma nudged the 3rd to the right plant pot with the tip of her boot, moving it slightly.

No key.

_Ugh! Where was that damn key?! _

Not that this wasn't technically an emergency. Emma knew that the Mayor wouldn't be home for another couple of hours. She knew that Regina would have to walk from her office to Michaels shop to pick up her car, which was in need of an oil change, then she would be off to pick up their son from school before heading home.

All the Sheriff wanted to do was surprise Regina and Henry with dinner on the table when they got in for the day. Her Dad had told her to take the afternoon off after she had got back from patrol, seeing as there wasn't much going on around the station. She quickly fled the station before he could turn around and change his mind. Emma then dashed to the nearest store to pick up some groceries she would need to make dinner. Now here she was, stood in front of Regina's mansion, food in hand with no way to get in.

_I could always pick the lock, _the blonde thought to herself. She knew Regina would kill her if she did that.

The Sheriff sighed as she leant up against the front door. Glancing at her watch, it was just hitting half past three. She still had plenty of time, only if she could get into the god damn house.

As she racked her brain, she didn't hear the fast approaching footsteps coming up from behind her inside the house. The door was flung open behind her and she stumbled and fell back into the house knocking the wind out of her. She landed in a heap on the floor, the contents of her paper bags strewn all over the floor.

There was laughter above her head as she looked up seeing Henry's face hovering over her.

"Hey, kid," Emma gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

The commotion in the foyer caused a rush of noise followed by fast approaching steps as Regina dashed down the stairs.

"Henry?" the Mayor concerned laced in her voice.

The brunette took in the scene before her. Emma laying on the floor of her home, their son laughing his head off and groceries littering the floor.

"What's going on?" Regina asked as a small smile pulled at her lips.

Shaking the cobwebs out of her head, the Sheriff sat up from her position on the floor and rubbed the back of her head. "What are you two doing home?" she asked as she glanced over at the Mayor.

Emma ignored the 'we live here' remark that came from her sons mouth as she continued to gaze up at Regina.

"Mr Tillman called me earlier this afternoon to inform me that he had finished changing the oil in my car, so I left the office early, picked our son up and came home," the brunette explained as she crossed the foyer to stand in front of the blonde as she extended her hand down intending to help the Sheriff to her feet. "Care to explain why you're here, Miss Swan?"

Emma took the offered hand and was pulled to her feet. As she stood, all she could do was stare into the brunettes eyes. They were filled with amusement, then suddenly with a flash of concern. She didn't notice the hand Regina had placed on her hip.

"Emma," the Mayor said softly, as she tried to get the blondes attention.

"Hmm?" was all the blonde could utter. Then realising that she had been asked a question, she apologised.

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head?"

The blonde could hear the concern in Regina's voice. If she was honest with herself, she thought it was nice. Things had been going well for them lately, they could even call each other friends if they dared. Something had recently shifted in their behaviour, something had clicked in both of them and they had been getting on better then they usually had.

As Regina's hand went toward the mass of blonde hair she flinched, "Oh, no. I'm fine."

"You didn't answer my question." the Mayor gently prodded.

"I thought I did." Emma said as she frowned looking up into brown eyes.

Noticing the shift in his parents behaviour, Henry cleared his throat before speaking up, "I'm gonna head upstairs and do my homework." He smiled at his mothers when neither acknowledged his statement as he dashed up the stairs.

"My earlier question; what are you doing here, Emma?"

"Oh!" the Sheriff breathed out as she remembered her bags of groceries that were now laying haphazardly on the floor. She bent down to pick up a brown bag and started to place things back in the sack. "I wanted to come over and make you and Henry dinner. You've been working pretty hard all this week and I wanted to do something nice for you."

Suddenly aware that the excuse sounded pretty lame, she frowned she looked back up to Regina, "That's if you don't mind? I don't_ have _to. I can just go if you want."

"No, no. Don't be ridicules. That sounds wonderful, actually."

Releasing a breathe she didn't know she had held, she stood back up with a bag in her hand and smiled at the older woman.

"Yeah?"

Nodding as she took the Sheriffs hand in her own, lacing their fingers together as she pulled the blonde further into her home and toward the kitchen.

They smiled at once another, knowing that this will add yet another chapter to their story.

Knowing they will both find their happy endings.

Their happy endings with each other.


	4. Cow

_A/N: All mistakes are mine, apologise in advance._

_Another random prompt, only my crazy friend could come up with these: Cows._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"What're you doing, Hen?" The blonde asked as she walked into the study.

The Mayor had invited the Sheriff over for dinner on a Tuesday evening, but she had not showed up yet. Emma had let herself in with Regina's spare key.

The blonde found her son sitting behind Regina's desk with his head burried in her laptop. When she didn't get a reply she made her way behind the desk with her son to see what he was up to.

"What are you playing?"

"I found this game, it's totally awesome! It's called Diablo," her brunette son explained as he clicked on the mouse pad a couple more times, "look they have cows holding weapons."

Emma bent over behind her son and squinted at the screen. Her first thought was why Regina was letting him play a violent video game, but the second thought that went though her mind made more sense; she didn't know.

Wanting to impress her son with the magic she had learned recently all by herself, she made her way in front of the desk. "Wanna see something cool, kid?"

Suddenly his head was up out of the computer screen and on his blonde mother, "Yeah!" he said enthusiastically.

Bringing her chin to her chest she closed her eyes deep in concentration. She brought her hands up in front of her as white swirls of smoke appeared around her fingers. The pent up magic escaped from her fingers and landed on the floor in front of her.

Appearing in the study was a humungous cow with horns weilding a massive axe. The size of the axe looked like it was out of proportion with the cow and that it would drop it any moment.

"Coooooool!" Henry uttered as he jumped up from the chair.

The cow snorted in irritation as it raised its weapon above it's head.

The smile that was plastered on Emma's face was soon wiped off as soon as she realised what it was doing.

With one smooth swipe of its axe, it hammered through Regina's desk with ease.

As the demon cow turned around towards Emma and Henry, the blonde grabbed her son and jumped behind the nearest object; the sofa.

Failing to hear the front door open and close and the quick clicking of heels on hardwood floor, there was a woosh of magic and a sound of sizzling.

_Can I smell beef?_

"What the hell were you thinking?" Regina's angry voice boomed across the room.

Both Emma and Henrys heads popped up from behind the sofa, "Moo?"


	5. Stallion, a Cape and a Sword

_A/N: Sorry for any mistakes in advance!_

* * *

"And on this day it was prophesied that the wielder of the worlds greatest light magic would come forth and defeat those who would dare come before her, thus freeing the sleepy town of Storybrooke from all evil!"

The Mayor skipped up the steps in the foyer and rounded the corner just hearing the endings of a speech made by the one and only Emma Swan.

Looking up, Regina gawked at the scene before her.

Storybrookes Sheriff was sat astride a handsome yet very tall white stallion. The blonde was wearing a red cape that was gracefully fluttering from her shoulders by an artificial wind source that she noticed her brunette son was currently in control of. She sat completely still on the stallions back as she pointed forth an impressive looking sword which she held in her left hand.

The former Evil Queens mouth hung agape as she just watched the Savior in front of her. No words left her mouth and her mind was completely void of thought.

"Hey, Regina."

"Hey, Mom!"

Both her son and the blonde said happily as they noticed her presence in the room.

* * *

Regina Mills startled herself awake. She leant forward on her elbows and gazed around her bedroom with sleepy eyes. She furrowed her brow. It was just a dream.

_A dream._

_Thank the gods! No more wine before bed._

As the brunette settled back down on her pillow and slowly drifted back to sleep with one thought on her mind.

_How the hell would she have gotten a stallion that size in her house in the first place?_


End file.
